Watch of Legends
by zendayafan100
Summary: In an alternate universe, the game League of Legends and the show Ben 10 are not created. Unfortunate for insecure high school student Daniel Clark who receives a mysterious watch in the mail one day. What mysteries does this watch hold? (Note: Rated M for violence, swearing, and adult content. NOT a lemon!)(1/26/18Note:crossover will be extended with a third show soon)
1. Prologue: Night at the Ravenborn Hotel!

**Hey all! Z-Fan100 here with a new story arc!**

 **I apologize to my story followers who have been waiting for one of my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories to get a new chapter but a recent dream of mine practically drove me to write this chapter here as a combination between League of Legends and Ben 10. I hope you all enjoy this new story arc, Chapter 2 will come soon! If you liked this story make sure to R and R. I would love to hear how I am doing with all my stories as a writer in training and if you want to keep updated on ideas and other things for my fanfiction stories, you can follow me on fan fiction or on Google +! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet night, one that was interrupted by the faint calls of owls, the distant sound of sirens, and a car alarm two blocks over from the abandoned Ravenborn Hotel. It towered over the other buildings on the block wearily, with many of its windows broken and boarded up, and many of the walls both inside and outside the building covered in graffiti with only rats being the only living things to enjoy the crude artworks. However, tonight was different as one of the windows was faintly glowing. For the first time in years, the Ravenborn Hotel had guests.

The room that flooded the wall of the neighboring building with light was on the fourth floor, a floor below the other buildings to avoid unwanted attention. However, the man in the ski mask six floors up disliked the idea of having a light on considering the police were searching for him and his partners. His partners knew him as Eagle, which fit considering he was on the lookout.

Eagle hated the fact that Raccoon forgot to set up their getaway from town earlier today after they heisted the Twisted Bank. Now the five of them had to wait till tomorrow for their ticket out of town to arrive. They could be spending their cold hard cash right now!

Eagle brought himself back into focus. Keep on the lookout, he reminded himself. We have the dough, and the police don't know where the hell we are.

He brought up the walkie-talkie that sat on the desk next to him and pressed the "talk" button. "Building secure? No homeless or squatters?"

Bear, rabbit, and monkey came up negative on their search through the building. Even though it was good news, Eagle frowned at Raccoon's greed for counting how much they stole from the bank in the lit room several floors below him.

The walkie-talkie crackled to life and Raccoon's voice spoke from it. "Hey, anyone hear music?" After his four accomplices said no, Raccoon continued with a tone of worry in his voice. "I do, it's coming from the closet." Several seconds of silence before his voice crackled through the walkie-talkie along with a soft song that Eagle swore was being sung by children. "What the fuck. This old record player wasn't in here when I checked the room… Holy shit, listen to this guy's it's so creepy."

Eagle heard the song clearly through his walkie-talkie after Raccoon put it closer to the record player. " _Cling clang go the chains, someone's out to find you. Cling clang oh the chains, the Warden's right behind you._ "

What freaked Eagle out the most was the fact that the music was sung by children in a way that reminded him of the young innocence of children. The lyrics they sang though contradicted their tone though. That contradiction was what made him look behind him as Raccoon went back to talking.

"Is this some kind of prank gu-" Without warning the line cut out.

Eagle tried to communicate with his partners but not only was the line dead, the walkie-talkie was as well. He was about to throw the useless piece of junk away when he saw the light in the room Raccoon was in go dead followed by a bloodcurdling scream. What the hell?

Eagle burst out of the room he was in and ran down the stairs, following Bear and Rabbit who were on their way down upon hearing the scream. By the time they ran into the room Raccoon was in, all they saw was Monkey running about the room.

"It's gone!" wailed Monkey. "The money, all of it is gone!"

All of them, convinced Raccoon bolted to take all of the money, ran out of the room only to stop short to see one of the gym bags filled with money resting on a table in the room across from us lit by a strange lantern. The song was playing again sung loudly by the children, but it sounded like it was coming from all of the rooms in the hotel.

" _Quick now, the seeking chains, approach with their shrill scrape. Don't stop, flee the chains, your last chance to escape._ "

"We ain't no chicken to some surround sound music Raccoon!" yelled Bear, running across the twenty feet of floor with Monkey at his heels.

"Yeah, we're getting our money!"

"Wait!" Eagle yelled. "It could be a trap!"

 _"Cling clang oh the chains,"_ song went as they entered the room. _"The Warden's right behind you._ "

Without warning the door to the room closed behind Bear and Monkey. Before Eagle could begin to run to the room he and Rabbit heard their screams and a flash of green light shone briefly.

" _Quick now, the seeking chains, approach with their shrill scrape."_

"Fuck this!" yelled Rabbit. "Fuck the money! I'm out of here!"

"It's just Raccoon playing tricks with us, Rabbit. Rabbit!" It was no use he was bounding down the stairs.

He barely touched down on the landing when two glowing green skeletal hands broke through the cement and grabbed his ankles and pulled him swiftly down the hole.

Eagle's legs were shaking as the children continued to sing.

" _Drag the chains, drag the chains, with all the strength you may! Drag the chains, drag the chains, 'ere they drag you away!_ "

Eagle bolted into the room Raccoon was in before he disappeared and closed the door, bracing it with an old chair and table that was missing a leg.

" _Cling clang go the chains, there's no more time for fear!_ "

Just as he was crawling away from the door, having fallen over from how much his legs were shaking. Then, the song went silent and the lights in the room turned back on. For a moment Eagle laughed hysterically after his eyes adjusted to the light, Raccoon and the others played a good enough prank to get away with the money. He felt idiotic that he didn't see right through the whole charade.

They were damn good actors, though, he thought as he stood up and reached over to remove the chair and the table from the door.

The lights shut off again, leaving Eagle in darkness. "You guys got the money!" he yelled. "What more do you-?"

The sound of chains being scraped behind him made his legs shake again as he froze in spot, listening to the children sing as the chains neared as a fear he never knew he had begun to rise in him.

" _Cling clang know the chains, the last sound that you'll hear…_ " the children whispered softly.


	2. A Ghoul in the Mirror? The Lone Wolf

**Hey all!**

 **I'm back with another chapter for my new story arc. I know the first one didn't seem to relate that much to the story summary I have up, but this chapter will be more related to the story!**

 **If you like this story make sure to RandR it, Follow it for Chapter updates, and if you like my other stories, Follow me here on Fan Fiction or Google+. Enjoy!**

 **Z-Fan**

* * *

I gasped and sat up, horrified by the screams that followed the end of the song. I was glad to see that I was sitting on my bed in my messy room with the sheets partially resting on the bed and the floor, the fruit of my obvious tossing and turning last night. I sighed as I relaxed. _Crap_ , I thought. _That was one terrifying nightmare. What the hell was with that ghost?_

I looked over at my clock resting on my nightstand. Six o' five, huh? Might as well get up now for school. My attention then went over to a firm sensation around my left wrist. My watch! I don't remember putting it on last night before bed. What did I do last night? I stayed up late and…

I shook away the thought. I couldn't remember what happened, but at least it's already on. The shiny silver watch reminded all of my classmates of one of Wonder Woman's bracelets. According to a magazine article, these new designs for watches were technically based off of thin metal cuffs, smaller, lighter, and easy to put on or take off. Despite the Wonder Woman bracelet jokes, a lot of people are wearing watches with this design. Trends are overpowered.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed and sat in front of my television in the living room eating a bowl of cereal as I watched the news. Nothing that interesting on the news even though it was October, but then again 2023 has been a pretty dull year overall. That changed when I returned after placing my empty bowl in the sink about to turn the channel.

" _-AND APPARENTLY SOMEONE DECIDED TO DRESS UP FOR HALLOWEEN EARLY THIS MONTH. WHAT CAN YOU TELL US CHELSEA?_ "

" _WELL, STEVE AUTHORITIES ARE STILL IN SPECULATION ABOUT THIS, BUT LAST NIGHT AN ARMED BURGLARY OCCURRED AT THE TWISTED BANK. THE SUSPECTS GOT AWAY AND NO HINT OF WHERE THEY WENT WAS KNOWN UNTIL LATER THAT NIGHT WHEN AN EARLY MORNING JOGGER REPORTED SCREAMING AT THE OLD RAVENBORN HOTEL. WHEN POLICE CAME TO INVESTIGATE, THEY FOUND THE BURGLARS WHO ROBBED THE TWISTED BANK, HOWEVER FOUR OF THEM WERE DEAD. THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS ALIVE WAS FOUND IN A STATE OF SHOCK. POLICE SAY THIS STATE OF SHOCK IS A RESULT OF WHOEVER RUTHLESSLY TORTURED HIM FOR HOURS, ALSO TO BE SUSPECTED FOR KILLING HIS FOUR COMPANIONS. THOUGH ALL THE MONEY WAS ACCOUNTED FOR, POLICE HAVE NO ACCOUNT FOR A MAN DRESSED AS A SKELETON IN CHAINS, FOUND STANDING OVER THE ONLY LIVE BURGLAR SUSPECT. I BELIEVE THE PICTURE IS UP NOW, WHICH SHOWS THE MASKED MAN JUMPING TO THE NEXT ROOFTOP. POLICE DID NOT FIND THIS MASKED MAN BUT THEY DID RECOVER THE MONEY THAT THE FIVE BURGLARS STOLE-_ "

I didn't hear anything else after I saw the picture of the man in the skeleton mask. It looked like the ghoul I saw in my dreams. It couldn't be…

Before I could finish that thought, the TV jumped out of the "channels" setting and went to "video call" mode. Mom was calling.

When I picked up, she was smiling brightly at me with the camera shaking. Knowing her she was calling from her phone outside of a meeting to check up on me. "Hi sweetie! How are you?"

"Tired," I said, half-lying as the adrenaline from the ghost in my dreams being seen outside of my dream began to wake me up. "How's your business trip in France?"

Mom frowned. "Your dad and I are having some difficulty over here, we'll probably still be here an extra month. You're going to have to go trick-or-treating without us, Daniel."

No surprise there, she's been saying they'll be an extra month for the past five years. "Sorry to hear that. How's Dad?"

"Busy as ever," Mom said, her eyes darting somewhere outside of the camera's visibility range. "I'm going to have to get going, but I wanted to wish you luck today for school. Bye, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Mom. Bye!" The call dropped, and I shook my head. My mom did this every Wednesday morning, wishing me luck in school briefly while Dad was working. If it wasn't for that, you could say that I haven't seen my parents for five years. Well, technically I haven't seen Dad for five years. Is this something I as a sixteen year old should experience?

I shook away the feeling and decided to leave early for school. As I was heading down the hallway to the front door with my backpack filled with my boring school supplies when I passed the mirror hanging on the wall over a small fern and froze. I backtracked to the mirror and looked at my reflection deeply, my shaggy black hair, blue eyes, light tan skin, frowning face and school uniform. That was weird I thought I saw that ghoul from my dreams, glowing…

I'm just too tired, I thought with annoyance. That coincidence with your dream and the news is affecting your nerves, I thought to reassure myself. Nerves or not, I almost locked myself out of my house by leaving the keys on the small table next to the door with how fast I tried to rush out.

I made it to school half an hour before first period began, exhaustion dropping like a weight on me as if I hadn't slept at all last night. I walked past the early-bird seniors, juniors, freshmen, and, yes, even the sophomores as I walked through the building making my way for the bathroom. Maybe some cold water will wake me up.

I went over to the sink, turning on the water and prepared the icy feeling of the water touching my face when my eyes did a double take at what looked back at me from the mirror. I'll give you a hint: it wasn't MY reflection.

The blurred picture the news station showed did no justice to the ghoul, neither did my dream (which only hazed the ghoul's appearance similar to the news station). And one thing I can say for sure is that the skull is NO mask.

The skull's upper and lower jaw weren't connected to each other. Three dreadlock-like chains protruded from the back of its head with a hook at the end of each chain. The few sharp teeth it had, gave the ghoul the appearance of smiling, which chilled me slightly. It stared through the mirror with green glowing eyes, looking down at me. Down! The ghoul wasn't even looking eye-to-eye with me. The green light that was the source of the glow trickled down into the black robe he wore, the fabric outlined with bones.

It took a minute to find my voice. "Who-what are you?"

Was it my imagination or did the ghoul's smile widen? The voice that creaked from its mouth sounded like it hadn't been used for a long time. "I am Thresh! The Chain Warden! I believe you already see I'm a specter."

It was hard not to run away screaming. "Why did you hurt those burglars last night?"

Thresh's skull head tilted to the side. "I went after them because I thought I sensed someone with a strong will among them. I did of course, but his mind snapped so easily to the agony I inflicted upon him. However, other minds called out to me but you in particular influenced my decision on those pathetic hooligans."

"Me?"

"Yes, because you used that device on your wrist to transform into me."

Confusion made me forget my fear and wariness of Thresh. "My watch?" I rolled up the sleeve of my dress shirt to look at my watch. "It's just a normal watch, my parents got this for me recently. I only started wearing it yesterday."

"Swipe the top of your watch. Then you'll see."

"I-" Thresh green glow increased threateningly, making his skull eyes look as though they were glaring at me. Against my will I checked to make sure the bathroom stalls were empty, thankfully they were and

Hesitantly I brought up my right hand, and with my pointer finger, swiped the surface with my finger. For a second nothing happened, but then the black screen that showed the time and date disappeared leaving a blank silver surface. Then, a circle extruded itself from the middle of the blank surface, a symbol that was similar to a star appearing on it before it began to spin wildly.

"What the-? This wasn't on the instruction manual." I stared at my watch in shock.

"Of course it wasn't, this watch was meant to blend in so that it could pick someone worthy."

"Someone worthy for turning into you?!"

The green light faded slightly. "Oh, yes! That would be nice, but no. You can turn into other people and beings."

"Why? Why was I chosen?

"I don't know the details, but I do know that this watch is a prison for all of us in it. Only because of the sacrifice of a helpful wizard did he give us a chance to get free, by changing our prison to this watch and putting a spell on it so that the right person could help free us."

I looked up at him, the watch returning back to normal, most likely from my decision not to press down on the spinning new watch face. "Wait, you don't remember how you got in this?" My eyes widened in realization. "Out of curiosity, how are you able to be in that mirror if you're in my watch?"

The Chain Warden shrugged slightly. "Part of the original curse set on the prison, none of us remember specific parts of our pasts, we have no idea if we came across each other before. It's an odd curse, but at least I still know enough to cause whoever put us in that prison such agony that I will delight in. And unlike the other specters in your watch, I have some freedom after you change into me."

I raised my eyebrow. "One last thing before I walk out of here. How come I only remember last night as a dream?"

Thresh's laughter reminded me of the chains scraping the floor from last night. "That's because when you transform into us, WE are in control." He brought his face closer to the mirror. "And last night, I owned you. The only downside is that you have no control over which of us you can transform into."

With that, Thresh faded from the mirror, his laughter fading as a freshman entered the bathroom. I was slightly relieved for Thresh disappearing, but knowing that technically it was me who did that didn't leave a pleasant taste in my mouth considering that when I sat in first period with my classmates telling clips of news they heard about the skull-masked vigilante.

"They say he killed all the burglars in the Ravenborn!"

"No you dummy! One was still alive!"

"I heard they took him to the asylum with all the rambling he was making."

"Something about chains I think."

I adjusted my tie as I sat looking out the window. For the first time, I couldn't wait for class to get started. Where was the fucking teacher?

"Hey Daniel? What do you think of the vigilante?" I turned immediately to the person who spoke, suddenly very self-conscious.

The most beautiful girl and goddess of Riot High School, Rebecca Black, was looking at me, turned away from her friends as she waited for my answer. Her long blonde hair shone in the morning sunlight. Her light skin, untouched by makeup, glowed as her dazzling green eyes filled with curiosity looked at me.

I closed my eyes quickly, to prevent my face getting redder from seeing Rebecca look at me. I slightly expected her to ask me a question about the vigilante. She writes articles in the school newspaper discussing events that occur near Riot High School. I have no idea why she keeps asking me questions and sourcing me in her article. Maybe it's because I have A's in my classes, but I don't know. I don't have the courage to ask her why she interviews the lone wolf of Riot High for her articles.

"Well," I said. "This masked vigilante did catch the burglars, but he did not contact the police, he seemed like he was exacting his own form of justice on them. He did a mix of both." It was difficult not giving a hint that that "masked" vigilante was me. "So, I'm not sure what I think of him yet."

"You have a good point, Daniel. Thanks!" I opened my eyes and looked over at Rebecca, who was smiling at me.

I looked away, silently cursing myself why I had to be shy to the only girl that I was interested in. "No problem."

It sounded like Rebecca was going to ask me another question but at that moment Mrs. Wallace walked into the room and first period English began. We then walked down to the library to check out a new reading book called "Catcher in the Rye." I was last in line for checking the book out, and as our old librarian Mr. Rawls scanned the book and my ID card, the scanner died.

"Sorry about that son, you're going to have to wait while I get another scanner." With that, Mr. Rawls walked to his office while Mrs. Wallace directed the rest of the class out of the library. Rebecca was the last to leave and she waved at me, mouthing "See you" to me causing my cheeks to warm up.

From the sounds of Mr. Rawls groans, it was going to take a bit to find another scanner. I decided to look through the selection of books on the shelves. I began to look through a book in the corner of the library when I heard someone enter the library. Curious, I closed the book and peeked through the shelves, expecting to see a fellow classmate or teacher. The sight of three tall, slim figures in monster masks with guns in their hands surprised me.

Mr. Rawls, however, did not look before he came out from behind the back. "What book would you like to-" He froze when he noticed the guns.

"Know where we can find old man White?" the tallest of the three wearing a werewolf mask asked. "He moved to a different class since last year."

"Mr. White left shortly after last year's graduation." Mr. Rawls is a nice man to all the students, but he is one horrible liar, he didn't fool me or the three gunmen.

"That's strike one old man," Frankenstein mask said. "You got two more till you're out."

While Mr. Rawls worked on strike two, I placed the book randomly on a shelf completely out of place, rolled up my sleeve, and swiped my watch's surface. Like last time, the four-pointed star symbol in the middle of a circle appeared, replacing the newly blank surface and popped up from the watch, spinning. I hesitated slightly, what would I turn into? Another ghost bent on murdering others? Sending one of them to an asylum?

"Chief, I think there's someone back there!" That was the third gunman, wearing a gruesome bat monster mask.

Between the option of living or dying, I would choose life. Oh, why did the watch choose me? I'm not good with the weight of responsibility!

I slammed down on the spinning watch face, grunting as a jolt of pain shot through my body. I stared in horror as the watch sunk into my wrist, my veins pulsing violently around the area it sunk with the surrounding skin beginning to turn blue and spread up my arm. Then, the world…began to fade….slowly…


	3. Zap! Ryze of a New Hero!

**Hey all! Z-Fan here with another chapter for yall.**

 **I think you all know who Daniel has turned into from the chapter name (I apologize for the bad pun but I try to make sure my chapter titles define the contents of the chapter for those who choose to reread my stories). Anyway I have planned to make some art to promote this story arc, as I have decided to do some art showing Daniel turn into Ryze in a way similar from Ben 10 when Ben transforms into his aliens, along with art that promotes this story arc (Where the art can be viewed on my Google + account, updates of the kind of art will be posted when I post a chapter for this story and my other LOL stories).**

 **If you like this story, make sure to leave a comment, RandR, etc.! Enjoy!**

 **Z-Fan**

* * *

Mr. Rawls was the nicest man every student in Riot High School knew. Though the students weren't keen on reading as much as Mr. Rawls did when he was a kid, he was able to convince some pieces of literature he enjoyed to the students that they enjoyed. He lived comfortably with his wife a few blocks away from school, with a big family that loved them and vice versa.

That's why it was such a shock to Mr. Rawl when he saw the three masked boys. He knew that they were in the early twenties, or maybe barely turning twenty by the sound of their voices. He felt like he heard them in the halls of this school, but who? It was hard to keep track of all the kids in the school every year.

"Chief, I think there's someone back there!" When the bat masked kid spoke, Mr. Rawl immediately remembered that the kid who was waiting on him to check out "The Catcher in the Rye."

"Come one out you little piece of shit!" the kid in the Frankenstein mask yelled.

Before Mr. Rawl could say anything, a rough voice spoke out in the back of the library. "Yelling in a library? Don't you know to keep quiet in a place with such knowledge?"

A brilliant blue light blinded Mr. Rawls, and his reaction to block the light out with his arms prevented him from seeing the reason why the three kids in masks were yelling out in pain. When the light was gone, Mr. Rawls moved his arms and had to blink several times till he could see the three masked kids on the floor with steam rising from their bodies.

"If you're wondering old man, they're not dead." Mr. Rawls turned to see a shirtless man with blue skin covered in tattoos and baggy pants walking over to him from behind the shelves. A huge scroll rested in a pouch on his back and he carried a large book, which he was reading as he walked over to him. When the blue man looked up at him, Mr. Rawls realized that his eye glowed light blue. What looked out of place for this man's wardrobe, in Mr. Rawls opinion, was the circle bearing a four pointed blue star symbol resting in the middle of the man's chest.

"Are you an alien?" Mr. Rawls asked the blue man.

The blue man sighed. "Don't hold me up! No! I don't have time to explain. If my magic is right, there is still one more person that is a part of their group! Go down to the head of this building and inform the authorities of this crime quickly. Now! Let's go! Let's go!" Mr. Rawls was surprised to find himself being ushered out by this stranger. What surprised him more was that he was listening to the crazy man. He had questions, lots, but the risk of another shooter made him think that the decision to call the police and tell the office staff what was going on was more important than questions, more important than checking out the book for the boy who was waiting on him.

When Mr. Rawls had exited the library in a rush, the blue man, a mage known as Ryze from his homeland, turned to the library desk and performed a quick spell before running out of the library and down the hallway.

Meanwhile, in Mrs. Wallace's room, the school reporter Rebecca Black was beginning to wonder where Daniel was while Mrs. Wallace began to discuss what she would assign for their reading of "Catcher in the Rye." When she heard the door open, she looked up expecting Daniel to walk through the door, but the mummy mask and the clothes that weren't Riot High School's dress code told her this was definitely not Daniel.

"This was Mr. White's classroom a few years ago," the threatening voice that came from behind the mummy mask said. "Where is he?"

Despite Mrs. Wallace's strong-side that the students suffered from when they got out of control, she fainted at the sight of the masked intruder. However, this turned the masked man's attention to the entire class of students.

"I will repeat myself one more time. Where. Is. Mr. White!? If I get nothing out of you, this little cutie is going bye-bye!" With that, the masked man turned his gun on Rebecca, who cringed in fear, closing her eyes even though she prayed for the vigilante to appear so she could see him.

"Zap!"

In the next moment, the room was filled with the sound Rebecca could only describe as an odd electrical surge. Only when the sound disappeared did she look.

The mummy masked intruder lay on the ground, smoke coming from his unconscious form. In the doorway, stood a blue man closing a book as a blue aura disappeared around him. Without another word, the blue man ran out of the room, and Rebecca, being the reporter she is, chased after him. She was going to question him. She needed to ask about the purpose of the vigilantes coming out, and how many of them there were (drawing the conclusion from the star symbol on his chest and the skull man's chest [granted it]). Maybe she could find the entire group of them if he didn't notice (unlikely but she was not deterred by this).

* * *

I carefully tiptoed around the three smoking boys, saddened that I hurt more people by using my watch to transform myself. At least they were alive, I thought as I noticed the slow rise and fall of their chests. I grabbed my library card and ID card on the counter. Mr. Rawls appeared to have checked out my book and left them before he left to…wherever he went. Best guess is the office considering the situation but who knows?

Before I could reach out for the door to leave the library, the exit door slammed into me as Rebecca sprinted in. She yelped when she saw me fall to the floor. "Daniel, are you okay?"

I rubbed my throbbing forehead briefly, thankful that I "As okay as I can be after having a door hit me, but I'm one-hundred percent." I added, remembering who I was talking to.

Rebecca bent down, and touched my aching forehead gently. "Are you sure?"

With my face burning, I stood up quickly, almost losing my balance before I stuttered, ""S-sure, ne-ever better!"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, doubt showing in her pretty face before it turned into surprise when she noticed the three guys unconscious. "Was that blue guy here?"

I blinked. Damn she is so cute when she's curious. I shook the thought away. "Blue guy?"

"This guy," Rebecca said when she brought up a picture on her phone.

"Whoa," I said, grabbing the phone to get a better look at the blue man with a scroll on his back. The pictures consisted mostly of shots of the blue man's backside, but they were good. "This must have been the guy I heard when I hid at the sight from those guys." My eyes nearly popped out when I caught a picture of the blue guy turning, his chest turned just enough to see a familiar four-pointed blue star symbol resting in the center of this chest. Thankfully, Rebecca was too preoccupied with the three guys to notice my expression.

I sighed as I walked through the front door of home. School still continued much to everyone's dismay. At least it was over now, I thought as I took off my shoes. I threw my tie onto the coffee table in front of the couch and unbuttoned my shirt as I sat on the couch turning on the TV. The news were on again and before I had the chance to turn, the event they were talking about caught my attention.

"- _AND WE'RE GOING TO PHREAK, LIVE AT RIOT HIGH SCHOOL WITH WHAT APPEARS TO BE AN ACCOMPLICE TO THE VIGILANTE OF LAST NIGHT. WHAT CAN YOU TELL US PHREAK?_ "

Phreak showed up from the front of Riot High, and began telling information that was the talk of the day at school. They even showed the pictures of the blue man I was that Rebecca took. The last bit of news received my full attention.

"- _HOWEVER, DUE TO THE RESEMBLANCE OF THE TWO STAR SYMBOLS ON BOTH PICTURES WE HAVE OF THESE VIGILANTES, WE CAN ONLY SUSPECT THAT A GROUP OF HEROES ARE OUT THERE PROTECTING OUR STREETS. WHEREVER YOU GUYS ARE, RIOT HIGH HAS A LOT TO THANK YOU. LIVE FROM RIOT HIGH SCHOOL, FINISHING A SHOCKING DISCOVERY, PHREAK._ "

I turned off the TV and rolled up my left sleeve to look at my watch. I have to get this off, who knows what else I might turn into, and I might not be so lucky to get out unscathed the next time I use it. I reached underneath to unlatch the watch from my wrist, but turned it over when I didn't feel it.

"No!" I yelled. The watch on my wrist now mysteriously was a smooth silver surface minus the black watch face that told the time and day. I could not take off my watch whatsoever. I was pretty damn sure the latch was there this morning. Transforming into the blue man must have done something to it! Fuck!

"Looks like I'm stuck with you," I sighed. Great, I'm talking to a watch now. How much worse can it get? … I take that back, I don't want to find out.


	4. Fighting Fire with Fire Memories Return?

**Hey all!**

 **Another chapter for this story! I see a lot of you are loving the first chapter with Thresh! Didn't think so many people would come back and read this! This chapter was finished last Sunday, but I conveniently came down with a fever on Monday. -_-**

 **My other stories will see new chapters and I hope you all like this story arc! Also name change "This Watch not Only Tells Time, But Also..." to "Watch of Legends" can be noticed.**

 **Z-Fan**

 **PS: This story arc is more of a look into different characters and trying to expand them a little more in my eyes. Once I get enough chapters I will notify /All Chat of my work to see if this can get a mention on the show.**

 **PPS: Got the greenlight from Redmercy to mention him in a later chapter! Thanks man! Sp4zie no reply yet :( Pending Sunnysplosion mention.**

* * *

It was a week since I turned into the blue man, and for once I was in a good mood. No incidents had come up that didn't need me to use my watch to transform me into another…thing.

I still have no idea what the heck the blue guy was other than he looks like some wizard who lost his wizarding hat. Makes some sense since Thresh said that he and others were cursed, leading me to a conclusion that a magical world was using me, a normal guy who isn't special, to help some prisoners get freed from this curse they were under. Sadly, even though it sounds farfetched I'm not surprised in the slightest with what Thresh and that blue man did when I turned into them.

But, not needing to use my watch was one of the reasons why I was happy. Earlier today in biology class I was paired up with Rebecca to create a poster that analyzed an ecosystem. Rebecca and I were assigned tundra's, but I honestly didn't care. Doing a school project with Rebecca was amazing regardless of what it was. Especially since she invited me over to her house after school! I'm so nervous, but I have to remember it's a school project and not a date.

I just turned down onto Rebecca's street when I noticed the black smoke coming from one of the houses down the street. I had been over to Rebecca's house one other time when I was younger before I had a crush on her, and it looked like the smoke was coming from her house!

I sprinted over to the smoke, my guess sadly correct as I saw one room in her house burning in flames. I looked around, noticing people entranced on the flames, some of them on the phone, possibly with 911. I ducked behind a car, out of view from everyone and swiped my watch, seeing the familiar star symbol appear, pop up, and spin. Week or no week of not using this thing, Rebecca's house on fire was a damn good reason to use it.

I pressed down on the watch, watching it disappear into my wrist, my veins pulsing red as the new color rushed up my arm. I expected the world to fade like last time, but instead I was conscious through the whole transformation.

My bones cracked as I felt myself grow, my shirt and shoes disappearing into my skin as my skin turned blood red. Suddenly, a brilliant yellow dyed my hands and the skin down the center of my chest and belly. The blue star symbol grew out of my chest and glowed brightly (I don't think it was glowing when I transformed the last two times). My hair grew lighter and began to…smell…off. Almost as if something was burning. Then I realized that **I** was burning. I was on fire. And I didn't feel a thing.

I stood up, barefooted, standing taller than I can remember in my life. I was shocked as I slowly worked my fingers and stretched my limbs experimentally. I was in control of the thing I was. I was on fire. And I was completely calm. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. ON?!

The scream coming from the blazing house snapped me back to reality. Rebecca! I ran over to the house to see the flames were spreading fast. I had to do something fast, but what?

I then became aware of the sensation of the flames in front of me. I could feel more than their heat, but their energy.

"Let's see what you can do," I said to myself, surprised to hear the odd voice come out of my mouth, crackling like the fire in front of me was.

I put out my hands and focused on the fire and a pushing sensation. Immediately the fire intensified and another shriek came from the house. I gritted my teeth and tried to reverse the pushing sensation into a pulling sensation. The fire began to come off of the house and get absorbed into me, however as the fire moved into me a painful discomfort began to settle within me. I tried to ignore it, but the more fire I absorbed the more the discomfort grew in me. It was a relief to me when the fire was completely gone the discomfort had changed to an unbearable crawling sensation within me almost as though my fire body was rejecting fire. Odd.

"Is anyone in there?" I yelled, noticing that the house didn't have a single piece of evidence that a fire had been there.

Suddenly the front door opened. My relief turned into confusion as a little girl with red hair wearing what looked like devil horns on her head clutching a stuffed bear to her chest. Rebecca didn't have any siblings, so who was this?

"Are you alright?" I asked, panting as I tried my best to ignore the crawling underneath my skin. "Is there anyone else who was with you during the fire?"

The little girl shook her head, giggling. "You smell like burning!" she exclaimed, which made her giggle even more.

Puzzled by her statement, I tried to be patient as the crawling feeling began to feel like it was going to explode out of me. "Are you alright?"

I tentatively took a step towards her, only for a net to drop onto me, wrap around me tightly, and pull me airborne.

"Agggggghhhhhhhh!" I yelled, confused and frustrated as the crawling began to become suddenly unbearable along with the fact that I was being kidnapped. Then I felt myself fading…

* * *

"Eagle Two, do you have him?" the helicopter pilot heard through his headset as he ascended over the city.

"Roger, Mother Hen, target has been captured," Eagle Two replied. "Estimated time of arrival-"

An explosion underneath the helicopter interrupted him as he positioned himself to see what in blazes happened. What he saw was a black cloud, one he was used to seeing, one that would form in the aftermath of an explosion. Eagle Two was angled just enough to see the red form of a man getting up from the small crater he made in the ground.

Eagle Two had been sent out to circle the city for the past week to capture one person from this vigilante group for his superiors to question. He had just found one thanks to the fire, knowing how these vigilantes came to help others and got lucky. Now here he was forced to call in reinforcements due to his failure to subdue one.

"Eagle Two here. I'm going to need reinforcements. Target appears to be good with flames and explosions. Proceed with caution. Repeat, proceed with caution." With that, Eagle Two left.

The fiery being known as Brand had landed and destroyed a lovely daisy garden that old Mrs. Melville lightly watered everyday around this time. She however had almost forgotten to water them and had barely grabbed the garden hose in her front yard when Brand destroyed her small daisy garden. Old Mrs. Melville wasn't a stranger to hooligans in costumes terrorizing her yard, and was currently spraying what she thought was a regular man in a red and yellow costume with water, swearing at him in Spanish.

Brand looked away from the helicopter flying away from him when the water sprayed him, steaming both literally and figuratively. He was curious at how he hadn't been in control of his body when the boy transformed into him, but also very frustrated when the boy absorbed those flames. Hints of magic, which felt oddly familiar to Brand, within the flames clashed with his own magic, forcing his body to expel it. He was thankful that the expel got him out of that situation.

He glared down at old Mrs. Melville, who was still swearing at him in Spanish, briefly when he caught sight of two small dark trucks driving down the street toward him.

"I'm on a short fuse, woman," Brand said to the old woman who was glaring up at him challengingly. "Don't get in the way."

Brand walked out of the crater and walked out onto the street, turning to his left and slammed both of his hands down to the ground. Immediately, a pillar of fire exploded up into the air, sending the dark truck into the air. The truck landed on its roof, and Brand turned to the second truck, whose passengers and driver were now out of the vehicle and aiming their assault rifles at him.

Assessing the situation, Brand figured that he could burn all of them easily, but he would most certainly get shot at by their weapons.

He was about to wonder how to get out of the situation when he noticed a stuffed bear landing on top of the truck.

"GET 'EM TIBBERS!"

Immediately, fire engulfed the small bear and in its place, a giant bear with fire threatening to break its seams towered on the roof of the truck, roaring down at the surprised tactical team. This gave Brand enough time to hurl a fireball at two members of the tactical team, stunning them despite his want to purify them with fire. The giant bear knocked away the rest of the team members away, causing them to hit nearby cars and render them unconscious.

With the threat gone, the bear jumped off the truck, was engulfed in flames and disappeared. Brand ran around the truck, but no sign of the bear was anywhere. However, he could hear the waning sound of a young girl humming happily.

That bear looked so familiar to Brand. He didn't know why but he felt like he saw it somewhere…

A flicker of a memory of a small girl with a backpack walking hand in hand with the bear down a familiar hallway flashed across his mind. Brand accessed the boy's memories to see if any those hallways were seen by him in his short life, but Brand came up empty. Brand was glad though, at least a memory came up at last that would make him look forward to the next time he would be given a breath of freedom.

Brand was pulled out of his thoughts as the sound of the star symbol beeping on his chest warned that his temporary freedom was about to come to a close. He gritted his teeth, but ran away nonetheless.

Though Old Mrs. Melville was able to make a new daisy garden, from that day on she never lit a candle, her stove, or her fireplace ever again. She even screamed when she saw the hint of a stuffed bear, causing her grandkids to keep their toys at home to prevent giving their grandma a heart attack by accident. Before she passed on, she made it clear to not be cremated and buried like her parents and grandparents. Though at her funeral, she would have been frightened by the fact that candles were lit.

* * *

I yawned heavily, pondering on what happened the day before at Rebecca's house. The incident was the center of attention of the block as Rebecca, who had just returned from an errand was surprised to find her neighbors tell her excitedly about how her house was saved from a fire by one of the vigilantes. When Rebecca had finished hearing the excited chatter of her neighbors, she invited me into her house and we worked on the chemistry project. It took longer because of how set back we were with the events at her house, but we finished the project before Rebecca and her parents were about to sit down to dinner.

As I was walking out of Rebecca's house, despite her parent's constant offers to have dinner with them, I asked Rebecca, "Um, did you know a little girl was in your house earlier today?"

Rebecca was asked this by the neighbors as well earlier. She shook her head. "No, I don't have a sister and I don't babysit any kids."

I frowned slightly, reflecting back to the odd comment that came out of the little girl's mouth when I asked if she was alright. "That's odd."

Rebecca shrugged and then smiled, causing me to say a hurried "goodbye!" before walking quickly down the street towards home.

When I watched the news before heading to school, there was a news report about the death of four people in a strip club during the night. Phreak the newscaster was explaining what happened.

" _-THE DAY WAS FILLED WITH EXCITEMENT WITH THE SIGHTINGS OF ONE OF THE VIGILANTE HEROES PUTTING OUT A FIRE IN THE QUIET SUBURBS OF RIOT TOWN, BUT APPARENTLY THE FIRST FEMALE VIGILANTE FROM THIS GROUP HAS APPEARED. SHE WAS SIGHTED IN A STRIP CLUB ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN, KILLING FOUR PEOPLE, ONE OF HER VICTIMS BEING THE OWNER OF THE STRIP CLUB WHILE THE OTHER THREE WERE REPORTEDLY TRYING TO FORCE HER INTO A ROOM. WITNESSES CLAIM THAT THE WOMAN HAD BLUE SKIN, VIOLET HAIR, POINTED EARS, AND WAS WEARING A SKIMPY COSTUME. THE ONLY WORDS THAT CAME OUT OF HER MOUTH WERE, 'TELL TWISTED FATE EVELYN'S LOOKING FOR HIM!' WELL WHOEVER THIS TWISTED FATE IS, GOOD LUCK FINDING THIS WOMAN AS WITNESSES SAID THAT THE WOMAN APPARENTLY DISAPPEARED SHORTLY AFTER KILLING THE VICTIMS._ "

At the words "Twisted Fate," my watch jolted me with a burst of electricity causing me to drop my spoon.

I shook my head as I rested my head on my school desk, waiting for first period to start when a nearby conversation reached my ears.

"Dude! Did you just hear the news?!"

"The part where the two best bands Instalok and Plentakill are going to have a face-off next month?"

"Really? They are? No! Not that! About what's going on in the Blakinola Bar!"

"What going on?"

"Apparently that chick vigilante who killed people at the strip club is at the Blakinola Bar searching for that Twisted Fate guy!"

That got both my attention and my watch's, which jolted me with another shock, and I heard the star symbol pop out of it. I immediately grabbed my stuff and bolt out of the door, apologizing to two of my classmates who I almost ran into on my way out. I burst out of the school doors and jumped behind some bushes, out of everyone's sight.

I rolled up my sleeve and watched as the star symbol was spinning uncontrollably with electricity pouring off of it. Before I could begin to wonder what was happening with it, the symbol pressed itself down, sinking into my skin as my arm grew longer, and my white dress shirt began to darken. And the world faded away…

* * *

 **Action at the Blakinola Cafe next chapter with TF and Eve!**

 **Questions you may have:**

 **You mentioned Instalok AND Plentakill?**

 **Yes, yes I did. Love their League of Legends Parody songs**

 **Why the Blakinola Bar for Blakinola mention in here?**

 **Blakinola just seems like a character that could be in a bartender scene in a movie (in my eyes). I apologize ahead of time to him as I haven't asked all the LOL content creators if they are okay with being mentioned. (Will make tweaks if they contact me to remove them though.)**

 **Any other person from the LOL community we should expect in your other chapters?**

 ***Pulls out a list of them* I don't know. *smiles* You tell me.**

 **R &R if you liked this chapter :D**


	5. Is This Fate? Seems Twisted To Me

Season 1 Epsiode 4: Is this Fate? Seems Twisted to me

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes, I'm listing each chapter as an episode from now on cause I view these as episode in my mind when I'm writing this story since it helps with the creativity. Three "seasons" are forseen for this story arc. Lots of episode to come for those of you wondering. Also titles are puns because why not?**

 **Took me many tries to figure out what the hell Eve and Twisted Fate would do in this chapter. The previous chapter was probably the LAST chapter where there will be detailed scene of Daniel at school (for a while though since I want to focus mainly on the LOL champs in this story). The chapters from here on out will be focusing more on the Champions we all know, love, and hate interacting with each other and other people in our world and not in Runeterra. Daniel and the other watch holder (whose identity will be revealed in a future chapter) will still pop up but each chapter will mainly focus on the champion(s) in League.**

 **Was finally happy with the interactions in this chapter so I hope you all like. Not much action but it will get the story rolling for better action later on.**

* * *

Twisted Fate had to admit that whoever called out for him to appear at the bar had it out for him. Then again it wasn't his smartest decision going in there with no knowledge of this disappearing woman. He knew that she was connected to Runeterra, but assuming that she had no history with him was something he would have to remember in the future. Especially since this sneaky dame caught him off guard and knocked him out a block away from the bar.

It hadn't been a fair fight, but then again Twisted Fate never did like playing fair.

This was how he found himself waking up in a dark, abandoned warehouse with spikes forcing his body in a position where he stood awkwardly with no room to move. Not even enough to get a card from his sleeve. This was definitely an interesting hand to play.

"I see you're up, Twisted Fate," a voice hissed out from the darkness.

"Charmed, I'm sure," I replied smoothly. "And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Not that he'd remember. He knew he knew faces of those who held a grudge on him but all those faces were blurred. There was one that liked oranges though he could recall slightly.

A chuckle, that seemed to meld with the darkness of the warehouse. "So you don't remember. I thought so, Tobias."

The name silences the next sentence that was on my tongue. "How?" It's both a question and a demand now. I don't recall ever sharing that name with anyone. If I did I was a fool for ever sharing it with this dame who was hard to read. Where was she anyway?

My eyes find yellow glinting in the darkness as she speaks, "My, my it seems that times hardly change Tobias. Always blind to anything outside of stealing one's goods from under their very nose." A blue-skinned slender figure seemed to literally disrobe the darkness from around herself. Those yellow cat-like eyes were inches from mine as I took in the wild mane of crimson hair, the sharp canines that made me realize how vulnerable my neck was, and the red leather that reminded him a path of sex that he remembered avoiding after… something. Someone?

"And you would be?"

Her smile darkened. "You'll see for yourself," she said placing the back of her hand on the watch face on his chest. With a jolt of realization he realized that a similar watch face, colored white instead of blue, rested on it as a surge of pain went through him and darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Evelyn looked down at the motionless body of Tobias on the floor, her spikes long gone. "You think they'll be okay?" an altered female's voice came out from the watch face from her hand.

"Tobias has been through worse," Evelyn chuckled, sharing a few memories with she who held the watch. They were fond memories of a few scars that she bore onto him that have long since healed and scarred, a constant reminder of what they once were.

"Wow, what happened? You two seemed close." She was referring to when she had ended the relationship with Tobias. Evelyn didn't mind the question as the girl had already learned how to get in control but had been courteous enough to let her stay in control. Though Evelyn always was the one who preferred to be in control, she knew that the curse put someone else in charge, the girl to be more specific.

"I felt that it was a wrong time for me." Evelyn hated to admit it, but when she was free, the girl could feel whether she was truthful or not. "I felt that I would have settled too soon. Being near him made me feel different than anyone else ever made me feel."

A cough brought her attention down to Tobias who was lifting himself off. "So you're telling me that you dumped me without explanation because of that?"

Another voice accompanied Tobias', altered just like the girls. "Whoa, where are we? I don't recall this happening the other three times."

Evelyn looked at Tobias calmly. "Yes."

While both of the watch holders began to converse, the look that he gave her said a lot. Enough for both of them to turn the dial around the watch face and immediately the voices disappeared. This required a...private discussion.

* * *

"Alright so what is happening?" I asked, confused at the lapse in memory between transforming before showing up in a warehouse.

"Well," the girl said. "I believe the two want their alone time."

"I could get that seeing how I can't see or hear anything anymore from that warehouse anymore." I said, trying to frown, but when you're… how do I describe this? A floating essence in your own body, I don't think it is possible to frown.

"Well, let me get a common ground between us. You have watch that you thought was just a watch, but turned out it wasn't?" The girl's voice sounded odd, but then again I didn't recognize my own voice as I conversed with her (Was this some sort of telepathy we were doing cause we have similar watches or something?).

I sighed. "Yes I already got that but I want to know how I can get this watch off of me as soon as possible."

"Why is that?" The girl asked. "I think it's kind of fun."

"If you define being key witness to torture and murder as fun sure," I said saracastically. "I just want out so I can go back to a normal life."

"Do you even know how to get it off?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so. I tried to take it off as well but it's stuck there." She paused. "It makes sense considering the spell that was put on it which…"

"Can only come off when the caster of the curse is defeated." I frowned in essence. "How do I know that?"

"The two watch faces connected and everything that I have been able to unlock so far was unlocked on yours as well."

"Well that's nice and dandy but what are we supposed to do until we find this caster of this curse from an entirely different dimension in a world of magic… and I am going to stop talking because all this knowing without remembering how I learned it is freaking me out." A click and I became aware of the warehouse again. "Finally at least I can-"

The scene I saw would have made my jaw drop if I had one.

The scanitlly clad woman I somehow knew was Evelyn had her back to me, as she was tugging her top back onto herself. "That was a fun display of forgiveness Tobias. We must get together again to talk about it more in detail."

I couldn't believe it. "You guys just didn't-"

"A lucky day for us when we cross paths again, Eve." Twisted Fate replied, placing a kiss on her still exposed shoulder before a card flickered through his hands and my (our?) gut lurches as the girl who wears a watch similar to mine quickly said goodbye to us before beginning to question Evelyn.

Suddenly I'm in my house, grunting as I collapse onto the floor as I return control over my own body. I groaned as I sat up, my shoulder bag slipping off of my arm as a several pricks of pain became apparent throughout my body.

"What the hell?" The phrase slightly commenting on the four and two zeroes glow from the clock, and slightly on the pain.

I took off my shirt as I went to the bathroom also realizing some pain was on my neck when I jumped and nearly screamed bloody murder at the sight I saw. My shirt was stained red with my blood my multiple scratches on my chest and back (mostly on my back) with bite marks on both sides of my neck, making me look like a victim of two vampires chomping into me.

I wasn't surprised when my question on how this happened was answered by the information that had somehow gotten transferred to me. I can never get hurt if I am transformed unless the other watch wielder decides to hurt me or I hurt myself.

This was going to take on hell of an excuse to get out of P.E. until the bite marks on my neck healed. The yellow card on the floor next to my backpack when I came to retrieve it hours later taunted me.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Man this chapter took a while to sort out. Finally settled on this version of this chapter to try to get a reason to explore all the champion's pasts and personalities. I love a good story and I want to try to get into their heads and figure out more to their story. Like do the spirits of the Shadow Isles reflect on their past lives? Just how much do Garen and Katarina think about one another? Does Jhin knit in his free time? Okay maybe the last one is not so realistic, but you get my drift right? I want to get to know these champions a little better.**

 **Well enough is enough. This chapter has come to a close! What more will Daniel and his mysterious partner in arms experience? How did the LOL champs end up in the watches? More to come! Make sure to RandR, like, etc. for the chapter!**

 **Also, Ryze rework to be explained in the next chapter for those who care. Overwatch will be mentioned throughout the story since it exists in this timeline. :3 The game exists though, so Daniel IS NOT going to change into , Soldier 76, or any of the other heroes in that game.**

 **Also, to detheater11, an Aatrox chapter is going to come up soon. I know that lots of champs like Aatrox are not used that often in serious fanfiction stories so to the underdogs (or is it underchampions) of League. Teemo and Urgot chapters are going to be slightly difficult but I promised that this story would contain every League of Legends champion out by the time it ends.**

 **Thank you again to all who are reading this! I hope you liked the chapter.**


End file.
